Reborn: Pokémon World
by Dudalol
Summary: I think after I die, what most people want is to move to the higher plane of the religion that follows, whether it's the Christian heaven or even the valhalla, and well ... I can't say I didn't move on when I died. I just reincarnated in a different world, in a foreign body and far from being minimally humanoid. I'm A Bloody Pokémon


_Hello guys! _

_I'm so happy to finally be posting some story here (I'm super anxious too)._

_I hope you understand any mistake or foul language, or correct me, because English is not my first language, I am from Brazil, so I speak Portuguese (no, Brazilians do not speak Spanish, yes, the two languages are similar but not the same thing)._

_I don't own any Pokémon related franchises;_

**Cap 1: Lightning, light and reflection**

I have always enjoyed controlling my decisions, following my goals and not caring about the opinion of the others about something.

Sometimes I pay dearly for it. Very expensive.

Speeding up my steps, I hurried down the sidewalk, my shoulders and chest covering best way possible my cell of the drops I could feel falling on my back.

Looking up at the sky, I noticed how dark it had been since I left the house without listening to my mother's advice to hunt down virtual monsters that inhabited one of my phone's many apps.

Yes, i am a 21-year-old man who spends more than three hours of his week devoting himself to leaving home to roam the city on an electronic monsters's hunting .

You must be saying: "You should be dedicating yourselfof your college and stop messing with these things." But, as I said earlier, I follow my opinions, and I'm very happy leaving home wearing my pikachu cap for the last 12 fucking years

Now, why so much fascination for an outdated franchise of games and anime mostly largely unrealistic and with an immortal protagonist that exists only to promote cuddly animals that are enslaved to fight to the end of their lives?

Simply, Pokémon was the first game I was exposed to in my childhood, even though it was a very bad pirate version of the old Pokémon Red. I with the clever 5-year-old, was enchanted by the little pixel creatures.

I caught all 150.

So they turned 251.

I met Ash and his annoyingly cute Pikachu.

And when I blinked, the franchise had become one of the most famous in the world, with over 800 different creatures, and was finally launching an innovative game that would become the most downloaded in just one week.

So, yes, I'm a 21-year-old man who stupidly left home, even though the weather was closed and the news of the day was practically rubbing in my face that this afternoon had a good chance of a fucking storm.

I could feel the water seeping deep into my clothes, probably making both my t-shirt and running pants transparent, but who cares how much- DAMN!

I think I forgot to quote this storm was a lightning storm.

And coincidentally a lightning had hit me right in the head.

And it hurt like hell!

I felt a load of 40,000 amps running through my body, destroying every bit of my nervous sistem and frying my heart.

Needless to say that I died, right?

So the weirdest sensation I ever felt came over me, it was like those generic dreams of falling from an immensely high height, but instead I was being pulled away, away from my body, away from my family. And away from my world.

Darkness began to appear at the edges of my vision, the pain that the lightning had caused became increasingly numb, and when there was no light in my retinas, I fell into an artificial dreamless sleep.

[...]

I don't know for exactly how long I was unconscious, but I was awakened by warm rays of sunlight beating directly on my eyelids. Still stunned by the surprisingly relaxing sleep I was subjected to, I just rolled over, thinking I forgot to close my curtains once more, but I noticed something was wrong as soon as I felt how hard my mattress was.

Rising from what I quickly noticed was hard ground lined with a thin layer of grass, already fully awake and active, I carefully stared at my surroundings.

I was in a huge clearing, lined predominantly with short grass of a strangely vivid green, still bathed in of the morning dew droplets, which beautifully reflected the soft sunbeams that came from a cloudless blue sky. Trees seemed to form a living siege around me, their thick, imposing trunks rising like gentle giants hailing a tiny ant, their branches moving softly with a faint breeze that made gooseflesh on my fur.

Wait a second... fur?

Looking down, I began to realize that the place I was in was not the only thing wrong, staring imposingly at the little canine paws they were where human hands should definitely be, I did the only thing I could think of at the moment:

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

I swiftly moved my head, noticing the strange weight I now had on top of my skull, and, like a magic pass, two large triangular ears fell to the side of my eyes, and as I watched them, I could also notice small wisps of fur dark gray that sprang from each of my cheeks, as well as the short snout that was now my nose.

I tried to rotate my body, encountering the strange sensation of being quadrupedal, I almost tripped over what I imagine to be my hind legs, but even with a little difficulty, I managed to set my eyes on my back, gatting face with a small slate-gray canine body, as well as a fluffy tail and a pair of paws, which had their tips a rich shade of red.

I was a fucking dog.

Not knowing exactly how to act on the new information, I kept watching my situation, watching a layer of black hair that protruded from my neck to form something like a mane, I also began to realize how big and colorful the world was.

Great, I apparently must have a 40 centimeters and canine senses too ... even if I swore I read somewhere that canines couldn't see the color red ... that's the least of my problems now.

Thoughts started to roll through my mind, thoughts I definitely didn't want to have now, so I just tried to throw them aside, sitting as comfortable as possible with my new body and rationalizing my situation.

Number one: I have definitely died, the remnants of spasms I feel in my muscles and the ghost burn on my chest is sufficient proof of this.

Two: I reincarnated. Something that was strangely similar to some fanfictions I occasionally read in my spare time, even though most involve reincarnating in some universe where your favorite franchise exists (and most being Naruto and Harry Potter) where the main character ends up creating. "Waves" in canonical history and the author shapes the entire universe as he pleases, using even extremely powerful and boring clichés. Well, I would definitely rather reincarnate in a universe where children are used as soldiers and people have never heard of common sense, hell! I'd rather even reincarnate in The Walking Dead universe as long as I was HUMAN!

Feeling increasingly frustrated, I just decided to try to adapt to this new body by focusing on the task of walking on four legs. It was a little difficult at first, but I managed to get the hang of it after a few minutes, moving the body almost instinctively, it was as if it was programmed in my brain, and all I had to do was encourage the right muscles, which fortunately it turned out to be a definite fact for most of my new members, such as my tail - which was instrumental in balancing my walk - and my ears.

If the hot sun now illuminated me was an indication, I spent hours practicing. What started with circling became a race full of heels and other jokes, and by the time I realized I was already rolling madly on the floor and laughing like a child as I felt the grass tickle my sensitive skin under the fur. . Feeling a little lighter with the whole situation, I let my new limbs relax, paws up and eyes closed. For a moment I fantasized again like a human, lying comfortably in the hammock I used to have at the back of my house, listening to the soothing sou of running water.

But ... there was no running water in my backyard.

Rising abruptly, it was not long before I sat in a typical canine position, trying to focus on the new sound my new sensitive ears picked up. A scene from Jonny, my mother's German Shepherd, popped into my mind, I remember he was always the first to hear when someone came home, even though they were still several feet away from our door, Jonny always moved quickly his ears, and when he identified the source of the sound, he would run to the door wagging his tail happily upon hearing my mother's voice.

A tightness in my chest that made me stop for a moment as I felt my eyes start to get watery, I shook my head, telling myself it was no time for regret.

I tried to mimic Jonny's actions by moving my large triangular ears from side to side. And ... I did it! The sound came from the south side of the forest, and, knowing that thirst would soon be a problematic factor, I began to walk slowly toward her.

What followed was a long, tedious walk, and if there had not been the sound of water to guide me, I would probably have gotten lost in the maze of trees, seeing just how alike they all looked to me, beyond the distractions. constant that my new senses brought me, bombarding my brain with information every minute, were so many smells and sounds unknown, that I just didn't know where to look first.

By the time I finally found the source of water, I could already feel my throat dry and thirsty for liquid, so it's no surprise that when I laid my eyes on the small crystal clear stream, I didn't urge to walk toward him, already tilting my head. and preparing for a sip of what I thought was cool, refreshing water when something stopped me.

My reflex.

I still hadn't had a chance to look at my new look, just catching glimpses of how little my eyes could catch from my face, and what I saw in the water really freaked me out.

I wasn't a dog like I theorized so much, even though most of my features were really canine, my big ears and small muzzle seemed to belong to some kind of fox, but that's not what scared me so much, neither were the strangers. reddish marks that popped up from the top of my big, incredibly familiar emerald green iris eyes, or the curious set of hair that gathered between my ears to form a big tuft, which startled me was that all of these features came together. to one of my favorite Pokemon.

Zorua

A DAMN ZORUA!

Of all the possible universes and creatures in the multiverse, why soon a harmless and incredibly rare little fox in a place where the level of animal crime and smuggling is almost ridiculous? Or rather, why among all the 809 Pokémon currently known, I was soon transformed into a gray and red fox cub in the middle of a forest full of predators that can probably swallow me in a single bite?

Suddenly, I began to feel incredibly aware of how lucky I was up to that moment for not bumping into any other living being. And not wanting to test my luck any further, I decided to end that day, even if it was only mid-afternoon, the tiredness of all the emotions I had since my death were beginning to reach me as well.

I took a few quick swallows of the creek, my eyes and ears alert, and when I was done I was quick to find some relatively safe shelter for a night's rest, noting that some roots of one of the many local trees were well overhanging the ground, and thanks to that they created a small gap between them, big enough for me to get through with some effort.

I approached cautiously, scanning the small hole for some resident Pokemon, but it seems my luck was still on my side, because all I found was a small cave of minimum size, bigger enough for me to be comfortable standing, so without waiting any longer I plunged into what would be my new night shelter, curling into a small ball and resting my head under my tail, letting all the emotions and thoughts I held on this day finally hit me.

The rest of the afternoon followed with my eyes running down what appeared to be gallons of brackish water as I silently mourned the unfairness of the whole situation. And when the sun finally fell and the first moonbeams broke through the treetops, the soft yelps my new traitor body uttered finally fell silent.

**_{...}_**

_And that's it! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, if you speak Portuguese, I'm posting the story also on Spirit (fanfiction site br) the name is Renascendo no Mundo pokémon_

_bye Bye! _


End file.
